This invention relates generally to an article of jewelry. More particularly, the present invention relates to an article for supporting jewelry or clothing items while the article itself attaches securely to the clothing of a wearer.
Typically, jewelry items are dedicated for use as one distinctive type of jewelry. For example, an earring is used almost exclusively by attaching it to an ear. Others in the jewelry industry have recognized the advantage of providing an article which permits an item of jewelry to be used interchangeably for a variety of applications. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,054, an interchangeable jewelry assembly is provided to increase the utilization of individual jewelry ornaments. The interchangeable jewelry assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,054 permits a jewelry item to be fastened in various ways to the wearer, thus enabling the jewelry item to be used as various jewelry pieces.
Similarly, clothing accessories, such as scarves, typically are tied to the wearer or else fastened by a pin to the wearer. A problem arises if the accessory is tied to the wearer because there are limited locations where such tying can occur on the anatomy of the person wearing the accessory.
Similarly, the use of a pin to fasten the accessory also causes problems in that the pin increases the susceptibility of the cloth material to tear. In addition, the use of a pin may be aesthetically objectionable in certain circumstances.